


Poodles in the Park

by Denrhea



Series: The Skater and the YouTube Star [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Poodles, Short & Sweet, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, YouTuber Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea
Summary: What happens when you bump into your crush in the park?





	Poodles in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> So...I decided to do a series of fluff shorts set in this universe. We need happy things for Valentine's day, right? (Besides, my other stories keep the angst on high.)
> 
> NOTE...this is just a quick write without any real editing. It's just some goofy writing to blow steam.

* * *

 

Yuuri stepped outside with Vicchan on lead.  His eyes traveled across the street searching out signs of Victor, his silver hair caught in the breeze.  Caught up in his fantasy, he forgot where he was until he felt an impatient tug on the leash. “Sorry, boy.  I know...dog park.”

 

He loved spending time with his dog.  The poodle had been with him since he was twelve and he was getting old.  He hated to think of life without him. He’d even traveled to Detroit with him.

 

Turning into the dog part, he heard a friendly bark and looked up to see a silver head of hair.  An equally happy grin met him as the owner of that head looked up. “Yuuri!”

 

“Victor!  Oh, hi!”

 

“Come here, let me introduce you to Makka.”  Bending down to pet his own dog, he murmured, “Makka, this is my friend Yuuri.  Say hello...but don’t knock him down.”

 

Yuuri knelt down and held out his hand in the universal greeting of new dogs.  “Hi, Makka. Do you have a reputation?”

 

Victor huffed.  “Very much so. She knocked Chris down the moment he walked into my apartment.”

 

“You’re boyfriend?” Yuuri asked.

 

The Russian snorted.  “Not by any means. We were roommates in college and remained friends after.”

 

“So...you’re not dating?”

 

Victor tilted his head to one side, a coy smile in place.  “Why, Yuuri...are you trying to get up the courage to ask me out?”

 

“Ummm, no...I mean...I thought you had a boyfriend.”  He waved flustered hands in front of him and then hid.  Peeking between his fingers, he squeaked, “Maybe?”

 

“I’d love to go out.  What do you have in mind?”

 

“I mean...I, ummm, don’t really have a plan?  I mean...I was going skating...so….”

 

“I haven’t been skating in ages!  I’d love to!”

 

“Oh, um...okay.”

 

“Do you mind if I film?  I’ll edit out the personal parts.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprise but before he could answer, Victor thinned his lips.

 

“Too soon?  I should warn you...I’m very much live with my life.  My last boyfriend couldn’t handle it. And then...I moved here!”

 

Yuuri continued petting Makkachin, his own Vicchan sniffing around Victor’s long fingers and then finally letting him poor attention on him.  “So...you haven’t dated anyone since you’ve lived here?”

 

“Nope!  And I guess I get it with my last boyfriend...we were _in Russia._ ”  He stated those last words in dark foreboding tones.

 

Yuuri blinked, his lack of understanding clear on his face.

 

Victor just shrugged, looking down at the toy poodle licking his fingers.  “It’s not necessarily good to be gay in Russia.”

 

Yuuri considered those words before answering, “It’s not so well looked upon here, either.  But no one’s really caused me any issues since I became an adult. And even in high school, it was more of a novelty among the girls.  Most of the guys avoided me, though...like it was contagious.”

 

“As if you can catch being gay!  If that were the case, I’m sure it would have already become an epidemic.”

 

Yuuri giggled.  Actually giggled.  Victor was...goofy.  “You’re not what I expected.”

 

“What did you think I was?  Some mysterious celebrity, untouchable, and snobby.”

 

“Maybe...not snobby.  But you did seem untouchable.”

 

“Which is funny because touch is one of my love languages.”

 

“Love languages?”

 

“Yes, certain people respond to love in different ways.  I respond to touch.” He frowned and then after a moment added, “I guess people don’t really see me as I am.  My last two boyfriends thought they had to give me gifts for my attention.” He turned to Yuuri and added, “Do I look shallow?”

 

“N-no...you look beautiful.”

 

Victor answered with his heart shaped smile.  “Thank you, Yuuri...I think you’re adorable.”

 

“You...said that.”

 

“I did?”

 

“At the photoshoot.”

 

Victor giggled, silly and carefree.  “I’m very forgetful. Oh, don’t worry.  I remember the important things...but I forget a lot.”

 

“I don’t mind.”  Yuuri wasn’t sure if there was anything Victor could tell him that would shake his opinion of the Russian.


End file.
